Nobody Really Knew How It Happened
by helpthehorriblelovethelonely
Summary: "Nobody knew when, or how, or why it happened, and they certainly didn't know how it slipped under Hogwarts' rumor mill for so long." rated for some language, slash and femmeslash warning, don't like don't read :)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an over active imagination and a love for these characters**

"Speaking"

 _Flashbacks_

Thoughts

No one really knew how it happened.

Nobody knew when, or how, or why it happened, and they certainly didn't know how it slipped under Hogwarts' rumor mill for so long.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Two people stood outside of the Portrait leading to the Slytherin Common rooms, one of them was a man of 18, he had dark black hair that always seemed to be blowing in a wind all of its own, he had bottle green eyes, tan skin, a lightning bolt scar across his forehead, hidden behind his hair and his circular wire glasses. The other was a woman, she was smaller, and frailer looking, but you could tell by her shimmering ethereal eyes that she knew more than most. She had long wavy blonde hair, and the fairest skin there could be with little scars scattered here and there from the war last spring.

The two people were not Slytherins, you could tell by the red and gold on the man and the blue and silver on the woman, but they seemed at home in the dungeons, like they had done this several times before.

"Oh Harry, I'm having a terrible case of wrackspurts in my brain right now. They make the heart pound and the nerves a wreck..." The beautiful young woman says softly, wringing her hands. The man now identified as Harry Potter smiles down at his friend,

"Don't worry Luna; everything's going to be okay. The Wrackspurts will go away soon." He says softly, before looking up at the two Slytherins now climbing out of the portrait hole towards them.

The two were dressed similarly when it came to their uniforms, one female and one male. The man was tall and lithe, he had bright blonde hair and piercing silver eyes and if it were a year ago, he would have a sneer plastered onto his face. But today he has a soft smile as he sees the two waiting for them.

The woman is shorter by nature, but due to the heels shoes wearing she's about the same height as the two men. She is dark, like Harry, and has short black hair that cuts off right below her ears. Before this year she was mean, callous, and a scathing human being. But war changes people, and the icy Slytherins now weren't so icy, and they smiled at the two in front of them.

"Hello Draco, Hello Pansy" Luna speaks in her dreamy tone, a smile gracing her lips. She hugs Draco and kisses Pansy's cheek gently before stepping back.

Pansy smiles blissfully at the woman in front of her before being interrupted by Harry hugging her, she hugs back and then watches as Harry hugs Draco, this hug is longer, meant to mean something, unlike the quick side hug he gave her. This doesn't upset her; she's too entranced by the blonde woman in front of her. She chuckles as she thinks of the arrangement they made.

Two days ago

 _Pansy was up in the astronomy tower, waiting for the woman she met up here frequently. She turned when she heard the door squeak open, and she grins as she sees the Ravenclaw heading her way. Pansy stands and pulls her into her arms, kissing her gently on the lips. Luna melts into the older Slytherin, her arms wrapping loosely around her neck. They break away from the kiss and Luna smiles up at her secret girlfriend._

" _Hello Pansy, you look lovely today, I love what the nargles did with your hair," she says in her dreamy voice, causing Pansy to laugh. But it's not a mean laugh, not like the laugh she used to use at the enigma in front of her. No, this laugh was different, it was real and it was gentle. It was WITH the Ravenclaw, instead of at her._

" _Thank you Luna, they seemed to have taken my hair straightener, so I went curly today," She pulls the smaller woman into her chest, hugging her tightly. When the eighth years came back to Hogwarts to finish their education, they were in the classes with the seventh years. Pansy met Luna in herbology, for the first time she actually_ met _Luna, rather than just letting prejudice cloud her judgment of the blonde. They became friends, and before they knew what was going on they started dating, secretly of course, the wizarding world was more open minded than the muggle world, but being gay was still taboo. Pansy was just about to kiss her girlfriend again when 2 people slam into the astronomy tower, their lips locked in a frenzy of a kiss._

 _Luna jumps as the door slams open, she turns to see who was up there with them, nobody ever came to the astronomy tower. When she spotted the two lip-locked individuals she clapped her hand to her mouth to stop from giggling. In front of her was Harry Potter kissing the shit out of Draco Malfoy, it was obvious they had done this before._ _Oh, I knew there was something between those two_ _, she thinks to herself as she looks up at her girlfriend._

 _Pansy can't tell if she should be shocked or not, she looks down at Luna and when she sees the mirth in the girl's eyes she starts laughing as well._

 _At the laughter the boys jump apart and turn wildly towards the girls. Their eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. They try to stutter out excuses but Pansy just laughs louder._

" _Pans'! What are you doing here?" Draco asks, blushing furiously as he tries to straighten out his clothes as if he wasn't about ready to rip them off a minute ago._

" _It's date night, you're interrupting" She says with a smirk on her face, eyeing up the two boys in front of her. Neither of them had seen Luna yet, who was behind Pansy and pulling out sandwiches from a picnic basket._

" _Would you like some tea? Or maybe sandwiches? I always bring extra incase the luciferns come to visit. They are very hungry creatures." She says dreamily, coming out from behind Pansy, Harry and Draco look at each other before Harry starts laughing._

" _No wonder you turned down Neville, Yes, we would love some tea and sandwiches," he looks over at Draco and laces their fingers together, pulling him over to the picnic blanket Luna had set out for them all. Luna climbs into Pansy's lap, before turning to the boys._

" _I think I have a plan that might help all of us…" Pansy says cryptically, a smile blooming on her face. Draco looks at Harry and then back to Pansy,_

" _We're listening,"_

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

Pansy is pulled out of her musings as she feels somebody getting closer to her. She looks up to see Harry standing close to her, not close enough to be touching, but to anybody other than the group, it would look like they were far too close to just be friends. On her other side she saw Luna, in a similar position next to Draco. She takes a deep breath, and they head off towards the great hall.

As soon as they enter the lavish dining area, everything goes silent, from the students to the teachers and even to the ghosts roaming around the tables. The group doesn't even so much as bat an eye as they make their way to the eighth year table.

"Is that loony Lovegood with Draco Malfoy?"

"No! That pug faced bitch stole MY Harry!"

"But they hate each other!"

These and so much more were being shouted through the great hall without a second thought. The four young adults sit down at their table, Pansy and Luna sitting next to each other, across from Draco and Harry who are sitting together. They listened to their classmates around them as they talk small talk with each other.

Ron and Hermione came and sat next to the group, Hermione was smiling at them knowingly, while Ron looked bewildered, surprised, but accepting.

"Hey Harry, Hey Luna, we wanted to tell you that we don't mind, and that we just want you to be happy, right Ron?" Hermione says, looking up at her boyfriend. Ron snaps out of his trance and nods,

"Right! We'll still love you guys no matter who you date, unless it's Voldemort. Then we'll have to talk," He jokes, playfully punching Harry's shoulder. Harry laughs,

"thanks guys, that means a lot," he says sincerely, he notices the knowing look in Hermione's eyes and he wonders how long she has known, he also wonders if she has X-Ray vision and can see Draco and him holding hands under the table, he decides he doesn't want to know the answer.

"So, how long?" Hermione asks a little smirk on her face.

"Three months" "Five months" Draco and Pansy speak at the same time, they look up at each other with raised eyebrows,

"Really Draco, five months? How'd you keep it a secret for so long? You have a mouth bigger than the hole in the ozone layer."

Draco gives Pansy a little sniff and feigns an attitude, "Well Parkinson, if you MUST know, I was bloody terrified, and I'm sure you can understand why. And what about you? You can't stop yourself from gossiping or showing off in any situation,"

Pansy rolls her eyes "My parents would disown me if they knew, but they were sentenced to Azkaban last week, so I don't have to be so afraid anymore," Draco nods at her answer, if his father hadn't received the kiss, he would worry about the same thing. Purebloods were known for their tradition and pride, and being gay certainly wasn't apart of tradition.

Pansy looks over at Luna as she feels her squeeze her knee for comfort. Luna knows all about Pansy's family, and how bad they were to her. She smiles in a silent thank you and turns back to Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you for your acceptance, it means a lot to us, all of us…" Draco says with a small smile, "I hope that we can put everything behind us and start over?" He holds his hand out to Ron who shakes his head and takes Draco's hand, shaking it firmly and then repeating the action with Pansy.

"You Slytherins confuse me, but I'm looking forward to getting to know you better," Ron says before looking at his best friend with a calculating look. Harry had told Ron and Hermione that he was gay back in sixth year, and seeing him with Pansy now confused him. "But Harry, I thought…" he cuts himself off as realization dawns on him. "Ooooh, okay, that makes more sense… wow, really should have seen that one coming from you Har'"

Harry laughs softly, he was wondering how long it would take Ron to put the pieces together, "yes, you really should have," he smiles, "I'm so glad you don't mind,"

"Yes, the wrackspurts were getting to us, they like to make people nervous, think bad thoughts. They seem to be retreating though, they don't like the daylight too much," Luna says from her place beside Pansy, eating some oatmeal for breakfast. Everybody turns to look at her, everybody except for Draco was used to her idiosyncrasies by now, and it made them chuckle at how utterly _Luna_ that statement was.

"Is there any way to keep wrackspurts away?" Pansy asks with a hum, a small smile playing on her lips,

"Oh yes! They hate sugar, and especially chocolate," Luna responds dreamily, taking out some chocolate from her bag and sprinkling it on her oatmeal. "I always keep some on me just in case of an infestation," Pansy just smiles more and shakes her head a little.

"Wait…. What did she say…?" Draco looks utterly confused, making Harry laugh softly,

"I'll tell you later," he says softly. He looks at his watch and smirks. He stands up from the table and Pansy, Luna, and Draco follow him to the doors of the great hall. The bell hasn't gone off yet, meaning everybody is still in the hall.

They get to the doors and everybody has their eyes on them, the group smiles at each other, they all hug and when they step back Harry laces his hand with Draco's, and Pansy wraps her arm around Luna's waist.

"Have a good day, boys," Pansy says before kissing Luna softly, "come on love, it's time for herbology," they leave the great hall, Luna tucked firmly into Pansy's side.

Harry smirks when he sees several of the faces of the students around them. He looks up at Draco and smiles as the blonde leans in to kiss him. As they leave the great hall Harry can practically feel the gossip starting up, he hears several shouts of protest and disbelief that cause him to shake his head. Once they catch up with the girls they all head towards their class, grinning like little kids who just talked their way out of trouble.

Back in the hall everybody is shouting and sitting dumbstruck,

"How did we not see it?"

"How did they keep it hidden for so long?"

"No! Harry can't be gay! He's supposed to be mine!"

"There's no way Parkinson can put up with Loony, this has to be a joke!"

"I knew that pompous git was gay! No straight man uses that much hair gel!"

And as so many other words are being shouted across the great hall, the four students walk outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts, smiling at the beautiful day in front of them.

-HHLL HHLL HHLL-

They don't know how this all happened, they don't know how they're going to be treated from now one, and they certainly don't know how their lives changed so quickly. But one thing they do know? They're glad it did.

 **THE END?**


End file.
